


Unbroken

by Amariys



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Gags, M/M, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Though Gran is seventeen in this, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariys/pseuds/Amariys
Summary: Gran is not broken. Not yet.





	Unbroken

**Unbroken**

~~ ~~ _It hurts._

The noises from the morning market could be heard nearby, but Gran barely registered it over the slapping sound of skin on skin.

_It hurts…_

Gran clenched his eyes tight as one particular thrust dragged his naked back against the stone wall. He could feel his skin ripped. The pain hot like molten lava.

_It hurts damnit when will this stop…?_

Desperately he tried to gasp, but the gag around his lips prevented him to even do that. He choked instead. A pitiful whine soon stumbled out of him.

“Hush, Singularity. We don’t want your friends to find you now.”

_Fucking bastard._

Gran glared at the smirking fallen angel in front of him. The effect might be loss due to the tears streaming down his face though. Still, Gran knew he managed to convey his point for Belial’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy as his thrusts became more erratic.

“Aaaah, yeeess. That’s a good look on you, Singularity,” Belial grinned lewdly. He forced two of his fingers through the gap of Gran’s gag and moved in-and-out. Each slide brought the fingers deeper until Gran coughed and more drools slipped out of him.

Belial licked his lips. “Even messed up like this you still have the willpower to fight. Simply fascinating! Oooh, I could come just looking at you!”

 _Fuck you_. Gran wanted to say, but then Belial took out his fingers in order to grab Gran’s leg and spread it further apart. The next thrust was so violent, as if Belial wanted to proof his words, that Gran actually felt something tear down there.

He bit back a scream as warm blood joined the cum and saliva, dripping out of his hole in a bizarre mixture. The pain was excruciating! Gran trashed around, trying to fight the tight hold Belial had over his wrists. It was impossible though as he was completely trapped between the wall and the fallen angel’s own body.

“Aww, now don’t be like that. Look, I’m gonna make you feel better soon.”

With great effort Gran managed to open his heavy eyes. Only enough to give Belial a questioning look from beneath his lashes. As an answer, the Primal leaned further in, almost folding Gran in two, which brought their bodies impossibly close. Gran jolted against his will when his cock rubbed against the Belial’s leather jacket. It sent unexpected pleasure which grew stronger whenever the degenerate Primal thrusted in. Despite himself, Gran could feel his cock getting harder.

“See? I know you will enjoy this. Come on, Singularity. Let’s see if you can come just from your ass alone. I’ll be kind this time and allow you to rub against my jacket though.”

_Like Hell I’ll do that._

Gran turned his head away from Belial. He really didn’t want to succumb to the other’s level, but his mind was getting hazy. Gran didn’t even know how long it had been since Belial snatched him away from his crew on the market. He had fought at first, thought he was getting robbed, but then the bastard had whispered in his ear and more or less coerced Gran to, “play along or I will kill your friends and everybody else here.”

Gran had no choice then. He didn’t need to see Belial’s smirk to know he was satisfied. He could actually feel it from the erection that had been poking his back ever since then.

Now, despite what people might think, Gran was not naive. He knew perfectly well what would happen if he came with Belial, but again, he didn’t have any choice. Besides, this wasn’t the first time something like this happened. Gran didn’t know why, but Belial seemed to track him for he always appeared whenever Gran least expected him. Usually it was while Gran was walking around a crowded place with his crew (be it for a festival or marketplace like now) which had too many potential collateral damage should Gran denied the demon.

So Gran allowed Belial to shove him into the dark, abandoned alley. He was stripped out of his clothings before he even realized it. The next thing Gran knew Belial had already grabbed his wrists in one hand and held them high above his head, effectively exposing his chest and nipples which had gone hard from the chill air. The gag came later once Gran had bitten Belial’s lips hard enough to draw blood. Apparently Belial wasn’t interested in that right now.

The red eyed demon himself didn’t even bother to get naked. He just pushed his pants down enough to free his leaking cock before slamming into Gran with minimal preps. Now the sensation of leather and occasional tickle of feathers were starting to make Gran go crazy.

“It’s futile to resist, Singularity. Here, I’ll even take the gag off. Feel free to let your voice out now.”

The moment the gag slid off of his face, Gran gasped out loud. He tried to bite his lip to stifle the noises, but it was futile. Whimpers escaped from him whenever Belial’s thrusts hit his prostate. His cock was already leaking and, almost naturally, he rolled his hips, pushing his erection firmer against Belial’s body each time, staining the black clothes with his precum.

“Be… lial…,” Gran moaned. Already out of his mind. He strained his body up, now shamelessly rubbing himself on the demon like a horny dog.

A pleasant shivers ran through Belial immediately. He _loved_ it when the Singularity broke down. He could just devour the human whole when he was like this. Overwhelmed with that thought, Belial released his grip on Gran’s wrist to support his ass instead. Gran was so out of it he didn’t even try to fight. Instead, Gran’s arms found place on Belial’s shoulders, clinging for dear life while his body was used like a sex toy.

Belial squeezed Gran’s ass cheeks, which made him tighten against his cock, and was pleased to hear the choked sob Gran released. He licked his lips. An unholy smirk graced his lips as he got an idea.

Without warning, Belial spread Gran’s hole and stuck two fingers alongside his cock. He groaned in pleasure at the newfound tightness and the way Gran’s body jolted at the sudden intrusion. Curiously he thrusted his fingers in time with his cock. It didn’t take more than three thrusts for Gran to spasm and white hot semen spurted out of him. Belial hissed at the sharp pain on his shoulder. Apparently, Gran had bit him in order to keep his voice down. The pain was the last thing Belial needed to push him over the edge though and soon he followed the Singularity, emptying his seed deep inside the human’s body.

Gran whimpered when he was filled. It hurt. His nerves seemed to be flayed open he was so oversensitive. Once he had gained enough strength, Gran squirmed. Just enough to give Belial a hint.

With a small sigh, the demon pulled out of Gran none too gently, ignoring the pained moan he heard from the action, and watched in morbid fascination as his semen dripped out of Gran’s loose hole. It was tinged pink due to Gran’s injury and it looked absolutely beautiful.

Belial’s body was already ready for round two, but he knew Gran wouldn’t be able to take it. The human was about to pass out as it was. Forcing another round of sex on him now wouldn’t be so fun.

“Why are you humans so weak?” Belial sighed despairingly. “If only you were a Primal, we could have sooo much fun together, Singularity.” He licked the drool from Gran’s chin up to his lips and kissed him in a mockery of gentleness.

After a while, Belial broke the kiss and dropped Gran unceremoniously on the ground. He smirked at his own handwork. The boy looked absolutely used up. There were bruises and hickey all along his body. Not to mention the blood, semen and saliva that covered him.

“It was fun playing with you today,” said Belial as he squatted down in front of Gran after pulling on his pants. He took out two bottles of green potion from his pocket. “Here, a gift. See? I can be kind for you, Singularity.”

Gran didn’t respond. He just stared up at Belial with unfocused eyes.

Belial’s smirk widened. “Well, then, see you later. Make sure to clean up. It’d be bad if the crew found their captain looking like this, right~? Bye-bye!”

Belial moved to stand up, but suddenly Gran reached out and grabbed at his collar. With strength Belial didn’t know he still had, the human yanked him close just so he could whispered in a husky voice:

“I’m not broken yet, Belial.”

Red eyes glinted at the words. Belial pulled away just to see Gran returning his gaze full on. The human’s swollen lips curved into a challenging smirk. Oh, no. He was absolutely _not_ broken.

Something bubbled within Belial’s chest right then. His smirk grew wider and wider until it turned into a grin and even that wasn’t enough. Belial threw his head back as he laughed out loud, one hand covering his face in his amusement. He really couldn’t believe this human!

“Aah, Singularity,” Belial drawled the nickname like someone would call a lover. “This is why you’re my favorite toy yet. I’m looking forward to our next date, Darling.”

.

.

.

**END.**


End file.
